


Friend, Please

by somewhatcanon



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: I'll add more tags and stuff as I go, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:46:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9685001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somewhatcanon/pseuds/somewhatcanon
Summary: Just me venting through fictional characters.





	

**Author's Note:**

> TW: depression, negative thoughts  
> Nico feels a little extra weighed down today.

After a half an hour of just staring at his ceiling, Nico started getting bored.  _Maybe I can just shadow travel somewhere else?_ he thought to himself.  _I mean, why not? It's not like anybody needs me here anyways._.. _besides Will._ Then again, the more Nico thought about it, the more he just decided that maybe even his boyfriend Will would be better off without him. Maybe everybody would. He wasn't necessarily upset, per se, but more so just...weighed down. There were no sobs or screaming urgency, just an invisible weight covering his whole body, keeping him there, on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

In came a deep breath, and he felt his ribcage expand before relaxing again as he exhaled. This repeated a few times, giving Nico something other than his ceiling to focus on. There was barely enough energy to be gathered for him to twist around in bed a little to crack his back, but once enough vertebral joints had popped, he was back to staring and breathing.

Nothing had really brought this on. There weren't any mean comments from anyone else eating away at him. Instead, it was just something that had come along and sat right on Nico's brain and decided to infect the rest of his body with a terrible feeling of heaviness and apathy. Then again, there were a few exceptions to said apathy, such as how not many people really needed him around. Sure, Percy needed help cleaning his cabin since he broke his leg (doing something stupid, probably), and yeah, Will needed some way to de-stress after taking care of people, and okay, he couldn't let Hazel down by disappearing in any way, but Percy's leg would heal, and Will and Hazel would get over it. Will could easily find a new person to date. After all, he was cute and funny and way smarter than he gave himself credit for. It kind of made Nico wonder why Will was even dating him, when all he seemed to do was hurt the people around him.  _I mean, if everyone around me is hurting, doesn't it have to be my fault, at least partly?_ he wondered, and his mind told him,  _Yes, Nico, it's all your fault. You stay in your cabin all day and never respond to texts and all your friends hate you for it, but they pretend to be nice because they feel bad for you. That's it._

Nico let out another deep exhale, only this one was more of a sigh than a relaxation technique. This one was more disappointed, less  _alive,_ like a deflating air mattress, which would eventually be flattened and folded up and placed in a box and forgotten about until it was needed again. That's what Nico felt like: an air mattress. And even an air mattress disappoints, as it's nowhere near as comfortable as, say, a memory foam mattress. Comfortable mattresses made people smile, whereas air mattresses kept people up at night, worrying. Will had stayed up some nights, worrying about Nico after he'd had a bad day, and the memory made Nico sigh again.  _Why did I have to be like that?_ he wondered.  _Why did I have to get upset?_ The tone of his thoughts were flat and bored, as though mocking himself were just the easiest thing to do during this boredom, this weight.

There was nothing else to do, nowhere else to go. It was just Nico and his bed and the floor and his things. Part of him felt sad, melancholy,  _depressed._ There should have been something to do about it, but there was nothing he  _could_ do besides lay there and hope he felt better eventually.

Eventually.


End file.
